Proteasome inhibitors (PIs) such as, for example, bortezomib, and histone deacetylase (HDAC) inhibitors such as, for example, panobinostat, are cornerstone agents in the treatment of multiple myeloma (MM). Acquired or inherent resistance to these agents represents a significant obstacle to sustained and durable responses in patients. A need exists in the art for new, targeted strategies that target and kill MM and other cancer cell types, as well as enhance the activity of other therapies in resistant cancer cells.